1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a flat panel display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a flat panel display apparatus that reduces the rate of defects that may be generated in a process of simultaneously manufacturing a plurality of flat panel display apparatuses, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display apparatus has a structure in which a display unit is formed between a substrate and an opposing substrate that face each other. In a process of manufacturing a flat panel display apparatus having the above structure, a plurality of flat panel display apparatuses are manufactured in a single manufacturing process to save manufacturing cost and time.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a manufacturing process of a conventional flat panel display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, a mother substrate 10 and an opposing mother substrate 30 are arranged such that a display unit 20 is interposed therebetween. A sealing member 40 formed on the opposing mother substrate 30 faces the mother substrate 10. In this structure, a laser beam is radiated toward the sealing member 40 to melt and cure the sealing member 40 so that the mother substrate 10 and the opposing mother substrate 30 are combined by the sealing member 40.
FIGS. 2A-2D are images showing changes in the thickness of the sealing member 40 when the mother substrate 10 and the opposing mother substrate 30 are combined. When a sealing member having a thickness of approximately 8.97 μm, as shown in FIG. 2A, undergoes a laser sealing process, the thickness of the sealing member is decreased to approximately 7.58 μm, as shown in FIG. 2B. Also, when a sealing member having a thickness of approximately 9.74 μm, as shown in FIG. 2C, undergoes the laser sealing process, the thickness of the sealing member is decreased to approximately 7.47 μm, as shown in FIG. 2D. Accordingly, since the thickness of the sealing member is decreased during the laser sealing, a defect is generated.
In detail, when the laser sealing process is performed on the flat panel display apparatus shown in FIG. 1, a laser beam is not simultaneously radiated to all of the sealing members 40, but is radiated in sequence (i.e., the laser sealing process is performed in sequence). For example, the laser beam is first radiated to the sealing member 40 at the leftmost position in FIG. 1 so that the mother substrate 10 and the opposing mother substrate 30 are combined by the sealing member 40. Then, the laser beam is sequentially radiated to the sealing members 40 arranged to the right of the leftmost sealing member 40 so that the mother substrate 10 and the opposing mother substrate 30 are combined to each other. In this process, as shown in FIGS. 2A-2D, since the thickness of the sealing member 40 in an area where the laser sealing process is completed by the radiation of the laser beam is less than that of the sealing member 40 in an area where the laser beam is not radiated, warpage results in the mother substrate 10 and/or the opposing mother substrate 30.
Accordingly, even when the laser sealing process of the sealing member 40 is completed for all areas, the warpage may still remain in the mother substrate 10 and/or the opposing mother substrate 30. As a result, when a plurality of flat panel display apparatuses are manufactured by cutting portions C1 and C2 as shown in FIG. 1, warpage may result in a cut surface as the mother substrate 10 and the opposing mother substrate 30 are not clearly cut. Also, as the thickness of the sealing member is decreased from approximately 8.97 μm to approximately 7.58 μm, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, and the thickness of the sealing member is decreased from approximately 9.74 μm to approximately 7.47 μm, as shown in FIGS. 2C and 2D, a thickness decrease rate may vary. Thus, as the thickness decrease rate of the sealing member changes, a defect may result (for example, an interval between the mother substrate 10 and the opposing mother substrate 30 may be inconsistent across the flat panel display apparatus).